


A court d'idées

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [4]
Category: France Inter RPF
Genre: Alex n'aide pas, Charline n'est que mentionnée mais ça reste une queen de toute façon, Guillaume est en galère, Multi, Powerful trouple, i love them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Guillaume aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour Charline. Le fait est qu'il n'a peut-être pas demandé conseil à la personne de l'équipe la plus prompte à l'aider généreusement.





	A court d'idées

**Author's Note:**

> Et on continue le calendrier de l'avent !  
> Cette fois un trouple est à l'honneur (premier OS sur elleux sur ce site il me semble en plus) (Well), même si Charline n'est pas physiquement présente (en 200 mots, ça devenait un peu ric-rac)  
> Un immense merci à ElsaDreary qui me donne un prétexte pour enfin écrire qqchose sur ces cher.e.s journalistes <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Dis moi que t'as des idées pour le cadeau de Charline.  
Étonné, Alex releva les yeux vers Guillaume, qui le fixait avec un air paniqué sur le visage - et c'était suffisamment rare pour être signalé.  
\- Déjà trouvé et acheté, pourquoi ?  
L'humoriste poussa un soupire désespéré et s'écroula sur le canapé à côté du comédien belge, qui posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre ses brèves tant que le dilemme de son collègue n'était pas réglé.  
\- Je sèche, complètement. J'ai littéralement les cadeaux de tout le monde, sauf de la cheffe.  
\- Tu as même le mien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Alex, réussissant à déclencher un rire amusé chez Guillaume.  
\- N'essaye même pas, je ne parlerai que sous la torture.  
\- Pourtant, en échange de quelques informations, je pourrais peut-être te fournir quelques indications fort précieuses pour résoudre ton problème... laissa échapper Alex, le regard malicieux, alors que Guillaume levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est vers toi que je me tourne quand j'ai besoin d'aide.  
\- Parce que tu m'aimes, déjà, et parce que mon sixième sens belge est assez utile quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à Charline.  
\- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez bizarres.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu vis avec nous, donc c'est sans doute toi le plus bizarre de cette histoire.  
Guillaume pouffa en passant une main dans sa nuque, avant de rendre les armes.  
\- Très bien, tu auras tes infos. Maintenant donne moi des idées.


End file.
